mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 14-26
Suited For Success Rarity leading friends into room S1E14.png|Keep your eyes closed, Fluttershy. 5 main ponies with their eyes shut S01E14.png|Do not open them yet. Seeing new dresses for the first time S1E14.png|Surprise, Fluttershy! Horrified reaction to first batch of dresses S1E14.png|Fluttershy, does not seem impressed by what she sees. Fluttershy's dress on display S1E14.png|Fluttershy's dress. 5 main ponies speechless S01E14.png|'Admiring' Rarity's work The ponies try to come up with complements for the dresses S1E14.png Fluttershy its... S01E14.png|It's... Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png|''It's nice.'' Speechless Rarity listening to 5 main ponies S01E14.png Fluttershy enters Rarity's boutique S1E14.png|Can I come in? If that's okay. Rarity walks alongside Fluttershy S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at herself in the mirror S1E14.png|Looking at her reflection in the mirror. Rarity asks Fluttershy for some feedback S1E14.png Fluttershy "It's nice" S1E14.png Fluttershy seems ashamed S1E14.png Rarity asking Fluttershy about the dress S1E14.png|Tell Me! Rarity backing Fluttershy into a corner S1E14.png Rarity pressures Fluttershy S1E14.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity S1E14.png|Since you really want to know Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png|Taking a deep breath. Fluttershy looks at her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy commenting about her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy finishes her speech S1E14.png|Fluttershy is a Fashion Critique Rarity with measuring tape S1E14.png Fluttershy awkward smile S1E14.png Rarity using magic S1E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png Rarity being overwhelmed with pressure S1E14.png Rarity wants to overcome intimidation S1E14.png It's all in the presentation! S1E14.png|Rarity seems to be losing it Rarity's dresses revised and shown S1E14.png Applejack and Fluttershy in their eccentric dresses S01E14.png Fluttershy in her custom Gala dress S1E14.png|So gentle she can balance eggs on her head. Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png Applejack looks down at her galoshes S1E14.png Applejack tries to hide her galoshes from view S1E14.png Fluttershy in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|I know about the technical side of sewing, not designing Group walking S01E14.png Twilight "Now what do we do?" S01E14.png Applejack we can't leave her S01E14.png Twilight "She only has one cat" S01E14.png|I'm just being cute. Twilight posing cool S1E14.png|Stitched by Fluttershy! Rarity's friends showing Rarity her dress S1E14.png Fluttershy blushing S1E14.png|The cutest pony in Equestria. <3 Rarity don't like it S1E14.png Ponies happy S01E14.png Fluttershy gets a butterfly on her ear S1E14.png Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress. Fluttershy modeling S1E14.png Main 6 ponies showing off in the better dresses S1E14.png The ponies wearing their Gala dresses S1E14.png All of the dresses grouped together for the presentation S1E14.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png|OK, little froggies, time to take you home. Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|How cute and she's with frogs that she carries in the basket, her saddlebags and the cart, oh, and one is on her head. Fluttershy setting some frogs go S1E15.png|The swamp is exactly the home of the froggies. Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Behind you Twilight S1E15.png Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png Fluttershy apologizing to the frog as they run away from the hydra S1E15.png Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png Fluttershy worried S1E15.png|I guess Fluttershy is a little shocked. Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Twilight, are you OK? SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png The friends watch Twilight confuse the hydra S1E15.png Walk away S01E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy loss of control S01E16.png Fluttershy Screaming and Hollering S01E16.png Fluttershy "Passion" S01E16.png Cheer lesson S01E16.png|''So now that you know the element of a good cheer, let's hear one!'' Fluttershy about to cheer S1E16.png|Ready to cheer. Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|''Yay.'' Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png|Yay! 'Louder, Fluttershy' S1E16.png|Louder. Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy right before "loudest" yay S1E16.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png|Taking a deep breath. Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png|Yaaaay! Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud, Rainbow Dash is not Fluttershy asks if her cheering was too loud S01E16.png|''Too loud?'' Fluttershy looking up at RD S1E16.png Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png|Yay... Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|-Insert Cat Groove here- Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|"Way to go!" Fluttershy watching RD attempt sonic rainboom S1E16.png Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash, you rock! Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png|Woo-hoo! Fluttershy "Did my cheering do that?" S1E16.png|"Did my cheering do that?" Fluttershy liked the cloud-spinning part S1E16.png|"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin." Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|"Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!" Pinkie teetering in book sea S1E16.png Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png|"Yay." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|"You, on the other hand..." Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|"... better keep practicing!" Rainbow Dash is confident about her spectacular performance S01E16.png Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." Flutershy leaves S01E16.png Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png|Now wait just a minute! Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png|"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive." Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash from Dumb-Bell. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|My life is ruiiined! Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|"Rar..." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gaping at Rarity's new wings S1E16.png Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png|"It's incredible!" Pinkie cartwheeling on clouds S1E16.png Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png Rainbow pools S1E16.png RD looks sad after Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score laugh at her in the rainbow room S1E16.png|Dumb-bell, Hoops, and Score make Rainbow Dash's day even worse. Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends. Pinkie waves foam finger at beginning of competition S1E16.png|You got that from Lyra Heartstrings I take it? Friends cheering when RD and Rarity come out S1E16.png Fluttershy "Look, phase 2 is working!" S1E16.png|"Look, Phase 2 is working!" Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png|"I can't look!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png Fluttershy jumping and screaming when RD succeeds S1E16.png|SHE DID IT! Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash. The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity apologizes everypony. Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Stare Master Rarity alarmed to see Fluttershy in doorway S1E17.png Fluttershy looks ar Rarity's material S1E17.png Fluttershy entering Rarity's house S1E17.png Opalescence nicely groomed S01E17.png|Fluttershy the cat whisperer Rarity pouts angrily at Opal S01E17.png Fluttershy being nice S1E17.png Opal and Fluttershy hugging S1E17.png|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png|That cat. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png|Fluttershy doesn't even notice the fillies at first Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png|Fluttershy offers to look after the Crusaders Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png|Royal Canterlot Voice? Fluttershy "Wait for me!" S1E17.png Fluttershy following the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy follows the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy is excited S1E17.png|"What could possibly go wrong?" Twilight and Fluttershy "where are you off to?" S1E17.png Fluttershy to Twilight "The Everfree Forest?" S1E17.png|Twilight is going to the Everfree Forest, even if it's just to get some tea from Zecora? Fluttershy rubbing her hooves S1E17.png|"Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" Fluttershy lands on the ground S1E17.png Fluttershy is very happy S1E17.png|Happy Fluttershy. Slightly confused Fluttershy S1E17.png|Slightly confused Fluttershy. Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png|Wincing Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png|"OH!" Fluttershy stressed S01E17.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Another Fluttershy cute face. Fluttershy Teal eye close up S1E17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous!" Fluttershy filled with strange creature S01E17.png|"Is filled with strange creatures!" Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png Fluttershy wonder why S1E17.png|Fluttershy thinking, "Exactly why am I watching this?" Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png Fluttershy distrusts the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy things going bad S1E17.png|Things are really getting out of hand. Fluttershy things really bad S1E17.png|Things now beyond out of hand. Fluttershy surprised by the CMC's actions S1E17.png Fluttershy don't break S1E17.png|"Don't break... anything." Fluttershy "Carpenters?" S1E17.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" Fluttershy shocked by the CMC's behavior S1E17.png Fluttershy doesn't like the amount of noise S1E17.png Fluttershy 'I bet you can't beat me' S1E17.png|World champ, y'know. Fluttershy squee S01E17.png|A very happy Fluttershy. Fluttershy inhaling S01E17.png Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy raising her hoof S01E17.png Fluttershy sings her lullaby S1E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Fluttershy puts the crusaders to bed Fluttershy Sings Lullaby S1E17.png Fluttershy Hush Now Lullaby S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Sweetie Belle starts singing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle keeps singing S1E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy in the room where the fillies are going to sleep S1E17.png Fluttershy looks out her window S1E17.png The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png Fluttershy has had enough S1E17.png Fluttershy and the chicken S01E17.png|I don't know what's going on, so have a Scootaloo in a tree. Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy stare prelude S1E17.png|Fluttershy's stare prelude. Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy and The Stare S01E17.png Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs, "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png Fluttershy too quiet S1E17.png|"Too quiet!" Fluttershy shocked because the CMC are gone S1E17.png Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy check coop S1E17.png|Looking for the CMC in the chicken coop. Fluttershy checks the chicken coup for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy freaking out S1E17.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy worried because the CMC are missing S1E17.png Fluttershy is worried S1E17.png Fluttershy in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy freaks out in the Everfree forest S1E17.png Fluttershy running with her eyes closed S1E17.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy looks at Twilight's rock solid body S1E17.png|"If you've been turned to stone, then that means... Fluttershy "Oh no! The girls!" S1E17.png|...Oh no! The girls!" Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png Fluttershy blocks the CMC's path S1E17.png Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png Fluttershy being blown by the scream S1E17.png The CMC scream S1E17.png Fluttershy spots the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy putting hoof over eye S1E17.png Fluttershy tries to cover her view of the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy faces the cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy talks to the Cockatrice S1E17.png Cockatrice backing up and getting afraid of Fluttershy S1E17.png Fluttershy about to do the stare S1E17.png Fluttershy Stare S01E17.png|The stare! Fluttershy staring down the cockatrice S1E17.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy after defeating the Cockatrice S1E17.png Fluttershy listens to the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight how so S1E17.png Fluttershy'sCutestMoment S01E17.png|Clearly Fluttershy's cutest moment. Fluttershy winking at Rarity S1E17.png Rarity "how did you do that?" S01E17.png Twilight knows S1E17.png Fluttershy "Of course" S1E17.png Fluttershy hears Rarity's cat S1E17.png Twilight disblief S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight look at Opal clawing Rarity S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png 4 of the Mane 6 gathered in Ponyville S1E19.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies hurried explanation S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png Fluttershy blocked all the holes S1E19.png|"But they blocked up all the holes." Fluttershy has a questioning look S1E19.png Pinkie Fluttershy AJ diggy hole S01E19.png Fluttershy Fido hold by tail S01E19.png Fluttershy being suspended in the air by a Diamond dog S1E19.png Fluttershy trips S1E19.png The main crew is tired S1E19.png Other main ponies imagining Rarity S1E19.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png Spike caught one S1E19.png|Oh my! Rainbow Dash strong effort S1E19.png|Fluttershy coming to help Rainbow Dash. The ponies being dragged into a hole S1E19.png Main crew go down the dog hole S1E19.gif Main Crew reaching the end of the tunnel S1E19.png Fluttershy falling down the hole S1E19.png Rainbow Dash wondering where S1E19.png|Fluttershy just being a follower. Rainbow Dash be in there S1E19.png|Fluttershy with the cute question look. Rainbow Dash let's go S1E19.png|Cute seriousness. Fluttershy wondering what to do S1E19.png Diamond Dog riding Fluttershy S1E19.png Rainbow Dash question look S1E19.png|Uh...ok. Fluttershy & Twilight ok weird S1E19.png|Uh...weird. Twilight uh excuse me! S1E19.png|Say something Fluttershy. Spike & everypony happy S1E19.png|Fluttershy is glad to see Rarity. Rainbow Dash & rest speechless S1E19.png|Cute and nuff said. Applejack couldn't agree more S1E19.png|Agreeing with Applejack. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy waiting at the spa S1E20.png|Fluttershy waiting for Rarity, while reading a magazine. Rarity skidding in S1E20.png|There she is. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png|Fluttershy, happy to see Rarity. Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png|Listening to Rarity. Sauna S1E20.png Rarity when who S1E20.png|Wait for it Fluttershy. Sauna 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png|"Photo Finish?" Spa treatment S1E20.png Lotus Blossom very good S1E20.png|Very good, very good. Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy S1E20.png|Fluttershy you got something on your cheek. Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy S1E20.png Spa treatment 5 S1E20.png Horn filing S1E20.png|"No horn filing for me." Massage S1E20.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png|"Oh, Rarity, I'm so happy for you." Mudbath S1E20.png Hoofbath Fluttershy S1E20.png Hoofbath Fluttershy 2 S1E20.png Rarity this is such S1E20.png|Don't be so bashful Fluttershy. Rarity huge opportunity S1E20.png Hoofbath S1E20.png Rarity so much for me S1E20.png|It will? Fluttershy smiling S1E20.png Fluttershy agrees S1E20.png Fluttershy unwilling S1E20.png Rarity begging 3 S1E20.png Rarity begging Fluttershy to accept S1E20.png Rarity tinnnnng effect S1E20.png|The tinnng is working on Fluttershy. Fluttershy gives in S1E20.png Rarity thankful S1E20.png Rarity the best friend S1E20.png Rarity happy S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy happy S1E20.png Fluttershy wonderful way S1E20.png|"What a wonderful way." Fluttershy spend an afternoon S1E20.png|"To spend an afternoon." Rarity isn't it S1E20.png|Fluttershy with that oh you face. Out of the spa S1E20.png Rarity completely frazzled S1E20.png|Cute even without going to the spa. Rarity hold up S1E20.png|Flutteshy has the cuteness while Rarity has the beauty. Rarity cute face idea S1E20.png Rarity see attitude S1E20.png|Fluttershy just being herself. Rarity and pizzazz S1E20.png Fluttershy attitude S1E20.png|"A-attitude." Rarity & Fluttershy cuteness beyond measure S1E20.png|With this cuteness...the whole relativity of time just became liner. Rarity more light! S1E20.png|Why you so jumpy. Rarity catch the sequins S1E20.png|If you say so. Rarity just so! S1E20.png Title card S1E20.png Rarity levitating feathers S1E20.png|More? Is that a good idea? Rarity sticking in more feathers S1E20.png Fluttershy is it over S1E20.png|Fluttershy acting like a child who got her first immunization. Fluttershy and her headdress S1E20.png Fluttershy sparkling S1E20.png Spike ribbon S1E20.png Fluttershy annoyed S1E20.png Rarity checking S1E20.png Rarity spots a bad stitch S1E20.png Rarity cute yelling S1E20.png|She loud. Is what Fluttershy is thinking. Rarity calls for a pin cushion S1E20.png Rarity careful application S1E20.png Spike the pin cushion S1E20.png Rarity back back S1E20.png Rarity worried S1E20.png Rarity thank you all S1E20.png Rarity I'm sorry S1E20.png Rarity so short S1E20.png Rarity so nervous S1E20.png Rarity quick reminder S1E20.png|Just getting a quick reminder. Fluttershy wait what! S1E20.png|Wait what! Fluttershy almost cross eyed S1E20.png|Almost going cross eyed. Fluttershy wincing during first photo shoot S1E20.png Fluttershy posing S1E20.png Fluttershy not that S1E20.png|Oh not that move Fluttershy. Fluttershy posing 2 S1E20.png|Fluttershy the supermodel. Fluttershy posing 3 S1E20.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing. Fluttershy's grin doesn't impress Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy sad S1E20.png Fluttershy posing 4 S1E20.png Fluttershy sad 2 S1E20.png Photo Finish taking a photo of Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy never ending cuteness S1E20.png|Oh the cuteness between both of them. Rarity and Fluttershy nervous S1E20.png Rarity removing headdress S1E20.png|Rarity taking off the head dress. Rarity and Fluttershy disappointed S1E20.png Rarity I can't believe S1E20.png Rarity impress her S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy smiling S1E20.png Spike looking at Rarity S1E20.png Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 2 S1E20.png Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 3 S1E20.png Fluttershy happy S1E20.png|I'm sorry, but I can't hear you over how fabulous I look! Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy happy 3 S1E20.png Rarity & Fluttershy captured emotions S1E20.png|Fluttershy hears something dreadful. Rarity super happy S1E20.png|Fluttershy is happy to see Photo Finish. Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit S1E20.png Rarity things not looking good S1E20.png|Things don't look so good now. Fluttershy me!! S1E20.png|Me!!? Pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy doesn't like this S1E20.png|Fluttershy doesn't like this. Rarity hears plea S1E20.png|"I can't." Rarity what do you mean S1E20.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to do this. Rarity talks to Fluttershy S1E20.png Rarity throw away this chance S1E20.png|I can't? But how come. Rarity you must S1E20.png|I must? Rarity creepy you must S1E20.png|Oh my how scary! Rarity stressing you must S1E20.png|Fluttershy knows that Rarity really means it. Rarity & Fluttershy catch ear S1E20.png|Catching ear of Photo Finish. Rarity cute cheeks S1E20.png|Those cheeks. Rarity saddened 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy not so sure S1E20.png|Fluttershy is not so sure about that cosmetic Fluttershy looks at her mane S1E20.png Assistant about to apply powder to Futtershy S1E20.png Derpyshy S1E20.png|The derp is strong in you. Ponies powdering Fluttershy's face S1E20.png Fluttershy about to sneeze S1E20.png|Fluttershy is too cute to lie. Fluttershy is about to sneeze S01E20.png Fluttershy is about to sneeze S1E20.png Fluttersneeze S1E20.png Fluttershy & group Go! S1E20.png|Wait, I go or they go? Fluttershy they're gone S1E20.png|Oh...they're gone. Photo Finish and Fluttershy by set S1E20.png Fluttershy looks to her side S1E20.png Fluttershy nervous S1E20.png|"Nervous." Fluttershy wide eyes S1E20.png|Can those eyes get any wider. Fluttershy shocked to see a huge crowd of ponies staring at her S1E20.png Fluttershy in a dress S1E20.png Fluttershy in a dress chosen by Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy being observed by ponies S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png|"I must do this." Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png Fluttershy photoshoot S1E20.png Fluttershy photoshoot 3 S1E20.png Fluttershy photoshoot 4 S1E20.png Photo of Fluttershy wearing a dress S1E20.png Fluttershy magazine cover S1E20.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! Fluttershy magazine cover 2 S1E20.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover. Fluttershy's carrot juice banner S1E20.png|Fluttershy advertising carrot juice. Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticing Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy running away S1E20.png Fluttershy running away 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy flying away S1E20.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... Pegasi paparazzi S1E20.png|... with no luck. Fluttershy flying away 2 S1E20.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed. Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Rarity and sad Fluttershy S1E20.png Photo finish comes in S1E20.png|Oh no, HER! Fluttershy picture S1E20.png Fluttershy picture 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy picture 3 S1E20.png Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png Photo Finish is happy S1E20.png Photo Finish introducing Fluttershy to the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish 'Imagine the fame, Ms. Fluttershy' S1E20.png|With Photo Finish. Photo Finish thinks Fluttershy is talking about the ballet opening S1E20.png Fluttershy and Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy trying to talk to Photo Finish S1E20.png Fluttershy rushed S1E20.png|Talk about getting rushed. Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy arrives at spa S1E20.png Frustrated Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy so S1E20.png|"I am so frustrated." Fluttershy inhaling S1E20.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy. Fluttershy trying to yell S1E20.png|Let it all out Fluttershy. Fluttershy doesn't feel better S1E20.png Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret S1E20.png Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy about to confess S1E20.png Fluttershy here it comes S1E20.png|Here it comes. Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model S1E20.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model. Fluttershy cute no! S1E20.png|"No!" Fluttershy all this attention S1E20.png|"All this attention." Fluttershy just awful S1E20.png|"Just awful!" Fluttershy ranting S1E20.png Fluttershy explains all S1E20.png Fluttershy sigh S1E20.png|*Sigh.* Fluttershy I must... S1E20.png|"I must..." Pinkie Pie and the sponges 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|A disguise for Fluttershy... Twilight being a model S1E20.png|Having a chat with Twilight. Fluttershy expression of otherwise S1E20.png|Never worry, Fluttershy is not lying. Twilight how much more S1E20.png|It could be worse Twilight. Fluttershy de Magics S1E20.png Twilight idea sounds just right S1E20.png|Of course I'm right. Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Twilight dun goofed S1E20.png|That, unfortunately doesn't work. Twilight & Fluttershy flash mobbed S1E20.png|Flash mobbed! Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png|Fluttershy is swarmed by adoring fans. Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png|Twilight! Fluttershy and Twilight backstage S1E20.png Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2 S1E20.png Twilight ah shows starting S1E20.png|Oh...my. Fluttershy under the spotlight S1E20.png|Man they really have bright lights Fluttershy walking down the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|And some are graceful... woah! Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png|Dragged...with magic! Fluttershy upside down S1E20.png|Fluttershy is upside down. Fluttersmile S1E20.png|Why helloooow,darling Fluttershy picks her nose S1E20.png|Eeew. Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png|Silly Fluttershy, you're not a dog. Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Fluttershy braying S1E20.png|Braying like a donkey. Fluttershy the donkey S1E20.png Fluttershy no why! S1E20.png|No, why! Upset Fluttershy S1E20.png|*sighs* Fluttershy this is awful S1E20.png|"This is awful." Fluttershy somehow S1E20.png|"Somehow." Fluttershy "somehow I become more popular" S1E20.png|"I become more popular." Fluttershy so frustrated S1E20.png|"Oooh I'm so frustrated." Fluttershy kick something S1E20.png|"I could just kick something!" Fluttershy about to kick a vase S1E20.png Fluttershy to be a model S1E20.png|"If only Rarity didn't want me to be a model so badly." Twilight can't take it S1E20.png|Is something wrong Twilight? Twilight on the verge of telling Fluttershy S1E20.png Twilight puts a hoof in it S1E20.png Rarity are you alright S1E20.png|Look who came in. Fluttershy cornered by Rarity and Twilight S01E20.png Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2 S1E20.png Twilight almost spilling the beans S1E20.png|Fluttershy noticing Twilight's outburst. HorrifiedTwilight S01E20.png Twilight puts 2 hooves in it S1E20.png Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png Fluttershy processing S1E20.png|Processing. Shocked Fluttershy S1E20.png|"You did?" Staring at Twilight S1E20.png Rarity I'm jealous S1E20.png|Huh!? Fluttershy comes clean S1E20.png Fluttershy thinking S1E20.png|Thinking. Rarity how can I S1E20.png|Oh Rarity. Rarity and Fluttershy S1E20.png Twilight BUT!! S1E20.png Twilight Sparkle long face S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy are about to have a talk S1E20.png Rarity you do S1E20.png Rarity hears truth S1E20.png Rarity why did you keep S1E20.png Rarity comforted S1E20.png Rarity I promise S1E20.png|Rarity making a promise to Fluttershy. Rarity & Fluttershy cross my heart S1E20.png|"Cross my heart." Rarity & Fluttershy hope to fly S1E20.png|"Hope to fly." Fluttershy and Rarity "stick a cupcake in my eye" S01E20.png Fluttershy and Rarity Giggling S1E20.png Fluttershy I'm sorry S1E20.png|"I'm sorry, Photo Finish." Rarity & Fluttershy happy S1E20.png|Happy because everything is over. Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof S1E20.png|"We go!" Fluttershy in the hot tub S1E20.png|Able to relax at last. Over a Barrel Fluttershy tree fantasy S1E21.png|I'd like to be a tree. Spike slamming the door S01E21.png|That was a loud slam. "Huffy the Magic Dragon" S01E21.png|"Huffy the magic dragon." Blowing out the candle S01E21.png|Um, excuse me, I'd like to blow out the candle too... Friends pressed against the window S1E21.png Ponies worried S01E21.png|Watching Spike getting whisked away in the detached train compartment. Braeburn "Hey there!" S1E21.png Applejack startled by Braeburn S01E21.png The ponies after stepping off the train S1E21.png Braeburn Tour S1E21.png Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn and Fluttershy S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking Out S1E21.png Braeburn "Did you say buffalo?" S1E21.png Sad Braeburn S01E21.png Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|"But why?" (am I so cute) Fluttershy "Pinkie!" S1E21.png|Fluttershy seems more than happy to see Pinkie. Rarity and Fluttershy approach an Appleloosan S1E21.png The door is slammed on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E21.png Rarity's entreaty is rejected S1E21.png Camera pans as Spike praises Pinkie's song S1E21.png Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy see Appleloosa flag S01E21.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike Worried S1E21.png|Oh no... Main Six phew S1E21.png|...Phew. A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy 'There you go Mr Mousy' S1E22.png|Aww! A tiny, mouse sized wheelchair Fluttershy happy to help a mouse S1E22.png Fluttershy in her cottage S1E22.png Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png|At least Angel didn't defenestrate her this time. Fluttershy stares at Ponyville clock tower S01E22.png Fluttershy's late for a very important date S01E22.png Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Fluttershy doesn't know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy in front of a mirror S01E22.png Fluttershy at her closet S01E22.png Fluttershy "maybe I shouldn't go" S01E22.png Fluttershy realizes she's late S1E22.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Fluttershy sitting on the floor S1E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Fluttershy about to leave her cottage S1E22.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Halt! Your amount of cuteness is intolerable. Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|Yes, your CO's sister's friends are on the list. Fluttershy and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner S1E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Fluttershy notices Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight having a conversation S1E22.png Fluttershy follows Twilight S1E22.png Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Fluttershy concerned about the health of the Princess's pet S1E22.png Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy looks at Philomena S1E22.png|It doesn't look good. Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomena. Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|It's time to rest. Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy alarmed because Philomena has fever S1E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png Fluttershy and coughing Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy sitting like a person S1E22.png|And they say only Lyra Heartstrings can sit human-like. Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png|Smug Fluttershy. Fluttershy didn't see that coming S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png Fluttershy serves Philomena soup S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Fluttershy with Hummingway on arm S1E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings to Fluttershy S1E22.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy cutness overload S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png|Fluttershy disappointed. :( Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png Dr. Fluttershy S1E22.png|I just happen to be a doctor, too. Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png Fluttershy apprehensively approaches the door S1E22.png Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png Fluttershy looking concerned S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png|Fluttershy biting her lip Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png Twilight Covering up S1E22.png Fluttershy is covering up with coughing S1E22.png Fluttershy hiding Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy walking out to return Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in her imagination S1E22.png Fluttershy with her basket S01E22.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png Philomena cone S01E22.png Twilight tough love S1E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png Twilight smells soup S1E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy chase Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy lose sight of Philomena S01E22.png Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png|"Excuse me." Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png Fluttershy attempting to catch Philomena S1E22.png Epic group GASP S1E22.png Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png|Oh no... Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Sad Fluttershy. Sad Fluttershy and shocked Twilight S01E22.png Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight "But you were only trying to help." S1E22.png Fluttershy "some help I was" S01E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy sad S01E22.png Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy in front of Princess Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png Fluttershy has some imagination S01E22.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" S01E22.png Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|She looks good with a feather in her mane. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to block the scooter S1E23.png|Fluttershy would do anything to protect her animals. Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely. Fluttershy about to tell the story of how she got her cutie mark S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png|"You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt." Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png|"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Fluttershy looks at the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her' S1E23.png|"You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her." Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png|It was all when I was just a little filly... Filly Fluttershy's hooves touching the ring cloud S1E23.png|I know what's going to happen next. Fluttershy looks at the cloud ring she has to cross S1E23.png Fluttershy about to cross a could ring S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to stay in the air S1E23.png Fluttershy sliding on clouds S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy launched into the air S1E23.png|How could this happened to me? I made my mistake... Filly Fluttershy flag crash S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag. Filly Fluttershy covered by the pennant S1E23.png|This is the most humiliating moment Fluttershy has ever experineced. Filly Fluttershy embarrassed S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Filly Fluttershy humiliated S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp. Filly Fluttershy looking up S1E23.png|Dash to the rescue. Filly Rainbow Dash shadow S1E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy S1E23.png Fluttershy listens to the bullies S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy with a checkered flag S1E23.png|Go! Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|Spinny Spinny Fluttershy Filly Fluttershy falling S1E23.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud. Fluttershy falling S1E23.png Fluttershy trying to fly S1E23.png Bed of butterflies S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy looking at the butterfly S1E23.png|And the song begins. Filly Fluttershy amazed by her surroundings S1E23.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings. Filly Fluttershy flying above the butterflies S1E23.png|"Casting its spell, that I am now under." Fluttershy sees birds flying S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy singing with woodland creatures S1E23.png Young Fluttershy with butterflies S1E23.png Fluttershy starts to sing S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy with woodland creatures S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy '...love...' S1E23.png Fluttershy continues singing S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy fearful S1E23.png Filly Fluttershy gasp S1E23.png Fluttershy filly looking stern S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy looking at bunnies running away S1E23.png|You bunnies really need to cool down. Filly Fluttershy calming the scared rabbits down S1E23.png|Get out of there. Everything's fine. Filly Fluttershy calming critters S1E23.png Fluttershy filly knocking on tree trunk S01E23.png Fluttershy smiling underwater S01E23.png Filly Fluttershy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends. Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Fluttershy waving her hoof S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Back on the clouds, this time in Rainbow Dash's story. Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Fluttershy thanks S01E23.png Rarity thanks S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug. Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Looking at the delicious picnic. Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Enjoying the meteor shower with her friends. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Fluttershy and Pinkie enjoying Spike's cookies The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Seems like Fluttershy feels sorry for Spike. Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Everypony likes Owlowiscious Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Fluttershy and everypony looking up at Spike. Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Party of One Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|Oh my,are you alright? The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Dizzy Fluttershy. The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png The ponies look back at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png Fluttershy tries to come up with an excuse S1E25.png|"It’s… uh… a big house." Rainbow Dash "We'd really better get going" S1E25.png Pinkie "Wait!" S1E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trying to escape. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Fluttershy thinking of an excuse S1E25.png|"It's a... bear. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." RD "He'll be pretty upset" S1E25.png|"Yup! He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon." Pinkie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Fluttershy looks down at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"It’s, uh, really more of a cave." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png RD and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Collect seashells!... Play beach volleyball!... Collect volleyball!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie eavesdropping on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E25.png Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity leaves the scene S1E25.png Fluttershy picks up the cake S1E25.png|Metal Gear Fluttershy: Tactical Espio''neigh''ge Action Fluttershy bumps into Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Fluttershy about to discover Pinkie S1E25.png Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Super cute moment, of a terrified Fluttershy. Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png|"I really thought she’d be more excited." Pinkie Pie is angry at her friends S1E25.png|Scared at Emo Pinkie Pie. Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie excited S1E25.png Pinkie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png Pinkie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Fluttershy is partying as well Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Arrives S1E26.png Twilight is ready to cast a spell S01E26.png Main ponies group stare S1E26.png Impressed with Twilight's spell S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Fluttershy lowers her head so the mice can reach the ground safely S1E26.png Staring at Mouse Horses S1E26.png Fluttershy opal NO! S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Caramel and Lucky Clover pull carriage S01E26.png Twilight Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Applejack Manicure S1E26.png Applejack and Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png The main cast in their gala dresses S01E26.png Main Cast at the Gala S01E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and Master "I'm going to see them all" S01E26.png Fluttershy singing "all the creatures" S1E26.png|"All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala!" Scene starts transitioning to Fluttershy's gala fantasy S1E26.png Fluttershy befriending animals in her fantasy S1E26.png|"All the birdies, and the critters..." Fluttershy "They will love me big and small" S1E26.png|"They will love me big and small!" Fluttershy flying with butterflies S1E26.png|"We'll become good friends forever... right here at the Gala!" Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png|Fluttershy concludes her solo. Fluttershy and Twilight "meet new friends" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight "sell some apples" S01E26.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity "find my prince" S01E26.png Main 6 walking into gala S1E26.png Fluttershy To Meet S1E26.png|To meet! At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Main ponies at the gala S01E26.png Spike Powerslide S1E26.png Fluttershy elated to hear a meadowlark S1E26.png|"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy looking for the meadowlark S1E26.png Fluttershy exploring the gardens S1E26.png Fluttershy happy in the gardens S1E26.png Fluttershy listens to the bird calling S1E26.png Fluttershy happy because the bird is calling out for her S1E26.png Fluttershy calling out to the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy listens to the bird singing S1E26.png Fluttershy galloping S01E26.png Fluttershy galloping 2 S01E26.png Fluttershy looking behind S01E26.png Fluttershy turns around to Mr. Greenhooves S1E26.png Mr. Greenhooves talks to Fluttershy S1E26.png Fluttershy looks around for the bird S1E26.png Fluttershy a little disappointed S1E26.png Fluttershy in the garden S1E26.png Fluttershy finds the critters S1E26.png|Fluttershy finding the animals. Fluttershy scares the critters away S01E26.png Fluttershy you are such a loud mouth S01E26.png Fluttershy is such a loudmouth S01E26.png|"Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth." Fluttershy "This isn't what I wished for" S1E26.png|"This isn't what I wished for." Fluttershy determined S1E26.png Main Six determined to have the Best Night Ever S1E26.png Fluttershy setting a trap S01E26.png Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress S1E26.png Fluttershy serious S01E26.png Fluttershy trying to catch some ducks S01E26.png Fluttershy failed attempt of catching animals S01E26.png Fluttershy stomping S1E26.png Fluttershy huffing S1E26.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more than Pinkie Pie's lost her sanity. Fluttershy COME OUT S01E26.png Fluttershy yelling S01E26.png Fluttershy is frustrated S1E26.png Fluttershy's crazy eye twitch S1E26.gif|Twitcha twitch. Fluttershy to Flutter Evil S1E26.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy falling into her own trap S1E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|Trapped by her plan. Fluttershy trapped in her trap close-up S1E26.png Fluttershy caught in her own trap S1E26.png|Well, after all she did catch an adorable creature... Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!" Fluttershy holding a squirrel in her mouth S1E26.png|At least she got a squirrel. Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Main 6 and Spike "IT WAS!" S01E26.png Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Main cast and Celestia laughing S1E26.png Category:Character gallery pages